Unexpected
by izziebella913
Summary: There's been plenty of stories about what the Cullens' lives were like before they were changed, but how about the other vampires? This story follows the life of a minor character from Eclipse, and how she joined the world of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot, that I'm not quite sure if I want to continue with or not. So please let me know if I should, but there's a couple more stories being worked on now anyways, but I really want to know what people think, Thanks.

There's been plenty of stories about what the Cullens' lives were like before they were changed, but how about the other vampires' lives?

Chapter 1

The wind whipped quickly through the cables above as the river rushed beneath my feet. The stretch of the Sacramento River reached across to the shore of Turtle Bay. Despite the wind, the blue skies made a picturesque view along the water. As we approached the center of the bridge Janie rushed towards the railing.

"How can anyone contest with this weather?" she laughed, spreading her arms out to the side.

The wind tossed my hair up around my face before I could answer. "Yeah, if only I didn't have to worry about being blown away."

"It's not always that bad." Climbing down from the railing Janie crossed back towards me. "You know, frowning causes premature wrinkles."

I smiled back at her in response. Without another word we continued across the bridge. I stared at my feet as we walked avoiding eye contact. I knew as soon as she got the chance she would start in on a topic I had tried the entire day to avoid. I love Janie, but she continuously feels the need to talk about _emotions_ and _feelings_ and sentimental crap which would completely ruin a perfectly nice day. Instead I attempted a new subject.

"How's the new hobby coming along?"

"Do you even remember what it is?"

"Of course," and of course I was clueless, so I attempted to recall her most recent obsession, "Yoga seemed like a good idea for you."

"Bree, I stopped yoga nine days ago when I accidentally threw my mat at the instructor."

"Well I'm sorry I'm unable to stay up to date with your ever changing interests." And she wonders why I would never take yoga with her.

"Well, since you asked, earth club's remarkable."

That's right; she had mentioned her new found interest in the rainforest and saving the earth. "Still planning on single handedly preventing the progression of global warming?"

"Must you criticize everything? And you know there's other perks to the club besides just planting trees and recycling."

"Yeah, I suppose I can see the perks in spending an hour a day in the presence of the infamous Chase Marley"

"Make fun of me all you want, but in the end I'm going to be the one with the date."

"I have no interest in Chase."

"You have no interest in anyone! And how is it possible for anyone to not like Chase? He's a dream."

"He's a dork."

"He's not a dork. He's on the football and lacrosse team, he's smart, he's funny, and he's amazingly gorgeous."

"How smart can a D student be?"

"Don't judge a person by their GPA."

We reached the pylon at the end of the bridge its shadow cast down across the path. "It's still early, why don't we head down to the falls?" The structure of the bridge provided the time for us based on its architecture designed like a sun dial. After moving to the town of Redding, California when I was eight, this bridge and park quickly became my favorite place.

"Sorry, I would, but I promised my mother I'd be home to help clean the house for Zach's birthday party."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"It's going to be okay, you know." Her intentions were good I realized, but they had little effect.

"I know, it just needs some time." I tried to keep my best poker face as I said the words I had been trying to convince myself of the past few days.

"Are you sure that you will be okay?"

"I think I'll last." I tried to laugh but we both understood the insincerity.

"Okay, bye Bree, call me if you need anything."

"Bye Janie!" I watched as she began to run towards the opposite direction of the park and then turned back towards the bridge. The towering structure that stood before me surprisingly offered a sense of comfort. It is rumored that the architect believed that the bridge resembles a bird in flight and symbolizes the overcoming of adversity. Before I could even continue on this train of thought my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. The name across the caller ID didn't surprise me, "Hey Nate."

"Hey Bree, what's up?" his voice sounded slightly muffled, I blamed it on the long distance calling. Even being half way across the world wouldn't stop him from calling me just for the heck of saying hi.

"Not too much." It was a pathetic response, I'll admit it, but my thoughts were elsewhere. Another gust of wind caught my hair again.

"You sound a bit distant, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just thinking, I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Busy thinking?" he began a little laugh, "what could you possibly be doing that would make you too busy to talk to me?"

I smiled, "you give your self too much credit, I could be busy doing tons of things, how do you know that I'm not doing something incredibly important."

"What would you do that's incredibly important?" That was a bit harsh.

"A bit harsh, don't you think. How do you know I'm not out partying with friends, or going on a college interview or something?

His laugh grew a bit, "I just know. It's a talent, really, but I'm 120 sure that you are doing neither of those."

The wind settled down around me. "How can you be so sure?"

His laugh was even louder now, but it was no longer muffled. It was clear as a bell echoing around … I turned around sharply.

"Nate!" There he stood, across the dirt path. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him. His chin rested gently on my head as his arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Miss me?" his voice whispered in my ear.

I took a step back so that I could see his face. "More than anything, but what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in China for two more weeks." He had gone with his family to help his older brother with the adoption process.

"I was, but everything was being taken care of, and there were things here I didn't want to miss." His eyes focused on mine as he said this with careful anticipation.

I could feel my smile shrink a bit but I tried my best to keep it from falling away completely. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did." He wrapped his arms around me again and the wind picked up around us. I breathed in his scent, remembering the exact smell from the last time that we had been together. The reunion was a bitter sweet circumstance, but I was still overjoyed at his return. "Let's go for a walk." He offered, twisting me slowly out of the embrace.

"Sounds great," I couldn't help to admit it but I was more than grateful that I didn't have to spend the rest of the morning alone or back at my house.

We left the park and headed towards the trail. As we approached the trail I hurried to take cover in the shade. "What's the rush for?"

"It's too bright out; I'm going to get a burn one of these days."

He laughed, "you realize we live in the second sunniest city in the nation."

"Yeah, I realize," I said, dragging my tone down with my expression. He laughed in reply. "So how are Aaron and Lisa?" Nate's brother and sister-in-law were married two summers ago.

"They're doing great. They're a little stressed over the baby, but they'll get over it."

"I can't wait to see them." The time passed quietly as we walked. Staring at my feet I followed the shadows of the leaves in the path, avoiding the sun that filtered through them.

"How are your mom and dad doing?" His eyes were cautious again when I glanced up, but knew what my reaction would be if I kept that stare, so I returned to looking at my feet.

"They could be better. I don't think it's quite hit them yet, the reality of it. They were the most upset at the funeral, but dad's been swamping himself with work and mom won't slow down."

"It'll take time. How are you holding up?"

I couldn't help but look up at him, but I couldn't think of a response. With a shrug of my shoulders, he caught the hint. "He was a good kid, and an even better brother; you're living proof of that."

I smiled and turned back towards the path. As we walked he began humming to pass the time. It was nice being able to spend time with Nate, because he was the kind of person that didn't need to talk all the time.

The feeling of him being here, next to me was a relief, and for the first time in the past week I felt like I was able to let my guard down. Around Nate I was a different person. I could talk to him with out focusing on editing my words, and I could relax around him. I became friends with Nate as soon as I arrived in Redding. We have our ups and downs, but nevertheless things never really change.

"It hasn't changed a bit." His words startled me until I realized what he was referring to. The outstretch of the lake before us was striking. The blue water met the shore and the trees gently, and the rush of the water swayed with the blowing wind. I must have lost track of time, because it usually was about a twenty minute walk to the lake.

"Not much around here has."

"Everyone's going to miss him, Bree, you know that."

"I know, but there's a part of me that still thinks he's coming home. He was my brother after all. I saw the police reports of the accident, and I saw the shriveled wreckage, but it hasn't quite registered that it was _my_ brother in that car." I could feel the water beginning to build up under my eyes.

"I think it's like that for a lot of people right now." At the touch of his arm on my shoulder I felt the slight drop of liquid fall down my cheek. Within a second I was wrapped up in his arms again. The wind rustled around us and the water splashed the nearby shore, but the protection of Nate's arms kept me close beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another go at writing on this story. I haven't written in so long, but I figured I might as well pick up again and this is probably my favorite that I'm currently working on, so please let me know how it's going.

Chapter 2

Some people say that there is a thin line between great friendship with a guy and an awesome dating relationship. I disagree. I think that at times a great couple should experience the sense of true friendship, but there are factors in friendships that just cannot exist with a boyfriend.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch next year?"

"What?" Nate is good at that; interrupting my thoughts so abruptly.

"Next year, when I'm in college, or whatever I plan to do, will you promise to keep in touch?"

I was speechless for a second while I contemplated what could have sparked this discussion and how exactly I was going to answer. "I've known you for what … nine years? And you really have to ask me that?"

"Well, you never know."

"Why? What made you ask?"

His face went hard for a moment and then when I caught his focus he smiled and shook off whatever previous emotion surrounded him. "Well, I was trying to think about what I was going to do next year myself, and whether I would still be here in Redding. It's so peaceful; I think this is what I will miss the most."

"Yeah, these days are incredible aren't they? It's like daylight will never set."

"I meant I will miss you the most."

Once again, he left me speechless. Usually in a romantic movie, being speechless is a sign of great appreciation, disbelief, and wonder at something that the hero of the movie had done, but in my movie, any speechless moments were cause for awkward pauses and were followed up with insignificant small talk. "I promise I will keep in touch. If I were you I would be more worried about getting me off of your back than having to keep me in touch." We both laughed and ignored the sudden change of subject.

We continued down the path until it wound in two opposite directions. We both paused, acknowledging the possibility of voicing the words we both didn't want to hear. I suppose that we could both read each other pretty well and continued on our way towards the center of town.

"You cut your hair."

"Yeah, the length of it was rough to handle."

"I like it; it frames your face well." The warmth of his hand against my cheek sent shivers up my spine. "Are you cold?"

"No, not at all."

"When did you cut it?"

"About a week after the accident."

There is another silent pause as another gust of wind brushes past us. My head remains in the palm of his hand, but I keep my eyes downward.

"What's the matter?" I met his eyes, but his expression had changed.

"What do you mean?"

He held my gaze. My eyes were locked with his, and despite the silence, nothing was awkward. Instead, there was a peaceful sense of security behind the warmth of his hand.

"We should get you home." His hand slipped from my face to his side, as he turned to walk.

The walk home was quiet. The occasional rustling of trees broke the silence, but it was not uneasy.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

I turned to him, his head down; he was looking at his feet. This insecurity was almost humorous coming from Nate.

"You can come in, you know. You want to stay for dinner?"

"I should be getting home, but I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, call me in the morning."

"Bye, Bree." He walked back down the front steps. I turned, placed the key in the front lock, and opened the squeaking door.

"Nate?" I turned, to meet his face turned back to see me. "I'm so glad you're home."


	3. Chapter 3

The frozen snow cradles my head; but if it weren't for the color I would never have realized that it was snow. The feeling is almost soothing and for a moment I forget my surroundings. The wind brushes past my face, allowing the bits of light snow to come flickering around my face. With a hard cracking noise in the distance I am jolted out of my momentary state of relaxation. A sudden burst of wind rushes through my hair, but only for an instant, and then it is gone. My eyes begin to focus on the further trees and distant figures.

"Bree?"

The voice is oddly familiar, and seemingly close, but there is no one in my immediate vision. I look around, but the only thing besides the snow and the trees are slight footprints on either side of me. I don't think anything of them at first, until I take a closer look. They have patterns inside of them, like the bottom of a shoe, and although the snow is still brushing around with the wind, they have not been covered in the slightest. They are fresh.

"Bree!"

Another gust of wind passes, although I can only feel the rustling of my hair on one side of me. The images before me suddenly become blurry and dark. The trees in the background merge together as remote shadows and the snow in my foreground turns to grey, then progresses in its deep color until it blends in with the black trees.

"Bree, come on!"

The voice in my head gets closer and nearer in contrast to the distancing images before me. My eyes shut closed, but when they open again, I am not surrounded by the wintry scene, but instead, the inside of my own bedroom.

"Bree," Nate's voice echoed in my ear as I turned to see his smiling face looking down on me, "hurry up, you promised me a day for just us, and I'm never going to get in everything that I want to do with you sleeping the day away." A small chuckle escaped his mouth, as his smile widened.

I quickly got up out of bed, closed the door on him as he left my room, and began to shuffle through the mounds of laundry in my room for something clean to wear. I finally settled on a dark pair of jeans and a maroon hoodie. When I proceeded down the stairs he had already set the table for me. A bowl, spoon, and glass were set up on a baby blue place mat. He filled my bowl with cereal and milk as I sat down, and poured orange juice in my glass.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I laughed as he sat down across the table from me. "What's all this for?"

"Nothing really, just that I've missed you, and I know how long it can take you to get yourself up and fed." He passed me a napkin from the drawer behind him.

"Nothing for you?"

"I already ate, thanks."

I nearly devoured the food in front of me, and rank the juice in about one sip.

"Would you like some more?"

"No, I'm all set," I got up, putting my dishes in the sink, and heading towards the door. I was half way to the car, when I realized, "Where are we going, anyways?" I turned to see him standing, smiling at me from the front porch.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He turned towards the street. "Oh, and I'm driving."

I'm not used to driving in Nate's new car; his parents got it for him for a welcome home gift, which is their way of bribing him not to go away again. We cruised down the highway, radio up, sun beating down on our heads through the open roof of the convertible. It took all of my self control to keep myself from pleading for him to tell me where we were going. The speedometer began to slow as we reached the next exit. I was still clueless until we reached the front gates. "The botanical gardens?!" I tried to make my voice more excited than questioning, but I have a feeling he read through it.

"Yup, there are really nice ones in Beijing, so I thought I'd show you what we have here in Cali."

We made our way through the herb gardens, the conservatory, and the rock gardens. Passing the pond, I glanced at the reflection of the two of us. Nate stood tall, shoulders back, gold-blonde hair resting perfectly on his head. He smiled as the sun's warmth beat down on his face. In comparison, I seemed so small. The paleness of my skin, in comparison, did not quite match the deep color of my hair. My head only came up to about Nate's chest, and there was something about the way that the sun hit …

"Bree?"

I was suddenly brought back to reality. "What?"

"Were you listening at all?"

I knew that if I even tried to tell him otherwise, he would catch on. "I got a bit side tracked, sorry."

"That's alright, if I were you, I wouldn't be able to keep my attention either."

I tried to object, but he continued before I could continue. We sat down on the grass in the middle of the Calicos and the Birds of Paradise.

"So, what have I missed? Beyond the obvious, I mean the little things, any crazy parties, or drama at school?"

"Well, no, it's been a pretty dull year. Oh, except that Melissa Doyle got her ipod and cell phone stolen, and they searched the bags of our entire gym class."

"Bummer."

"It really wasn't, I got us out of playing badminton, and it turned out that she had actually just left them on the bleachers during that morning's pep rally." It didn't occur to me until after that that story was probably one of the most uneventful and uninteresting things that I could have informed him about, but oh well, too late now. "I made varsity track; I beat my best time in the first meet."

"Congrats! I wish I could have been there; then I could have mocked you for still not being able to beat my freshman time." He laughed again. For that instant, it seemed as if his laugh was the only thing that I could focus on. The relaxation and joy of his smile alone made me forget distractions. I smiled back, before realizing the challenge.

"I beat that time ages ago, what are you talking about? I bet I'm even faster than you now."

Neither of us had to say anything before we were racing through the gardens. Rows and rows of Calico Cactus', Yellow Lupins, and poppies rushed by on either sides of us.

"Sunflowers!" Nate yelled, and we both turned a broad left towards the large patch of tall yellow flowers across the field. We passed shocked pedestrians and dog walkers, but laughed at those who took it upon themselves to put us in our places. We hurried past, and collapsed just inside of the tall flowers, laughing; almost in hysterics. The sun beat down as we caught out breaths.

Despite our silence, the break in conversation proved to show no awkwardness. There was sudden warmth on the side of my hand. As I glanced to the side I noticed the back of Nate's hand against mine. The feeling was both warm and relaxing, while sending chills through me.

"We should probably get going, it's getting late." Nate sat upright.

"Sure, my mom's expecting me home soon anyways, she's been really strict about curfew ever since…" I didn't have to say it; we both knew what I meant.

Nate helped me up and we walked back towards the parking lot; a few times our hands touched again. Maybe it was just me, but each time it gave me a different shock of emotion; I couldn't quite name it. The walk back wasn't necessarily less comfortable, just less relaxed; similarly was his goodbye hug when I got out of his car before heading inside my house.

"I'll call you later." Nate's voice echoed behind me as I made my way up my front steps.

"Okay, sounds good." I didn't turn back around until I had the front door open, but by then he was already back in his car and pulling away.


	4. Chapter 4

Janie, Lynn, and Haley were congregated on a bench near the track before first bell. The three of them were giddy with laughter, and quickly shifted seats when I came to join them.

"So, Bree, you will never guess what happened this morning." Janie's eyes showed her calm, but her lips revealed her desire to simply explode.

"Chase asked Janie to the homecoming dance!" Haley blurted.

Janie nudged Haley hard in the ribs. "Way to spoil it!"

"Sorry."

I tried to put on my best smile, although it could really matter less to me. "Congrats, Janie, I can't wait to go dress shopping together!"

"Wait, someone asked you?" Lynn's remark sounded more like disbelief than excitement.

"No, not exactly, I figured I would just bring Nate."

"Ooh, Nate, I should have guessed." Lynn's eyes roll, but I reject her comment. Since the first day of freshman year Lynn has been giving me a rough time about my relationship with Nate, no matter how many times I use the phrase 'just friends'.

"You figured?" Janie's voice was quizzical.

"Well, yeah, I mean he's back now, and I'm sure he'd go with me." I looked around at my friends, suddenly less sure of myself.

"I'm sure he will, but you might want to ask him soon, I mean, if you don't ask him he could get another date, or maybe he's busy."

"Or maybe he doesn't want to go with you." Lynn got another jab in the ribs for that comment.

The first bell rang. All three of them had first period free, so they remained where they were but I got up to head off to World Lit. "Enjoy first period," Janie's voice rang over the bell, "I hear Mr. Huntington is giving a pop quiz."

Oh great, just the thing I need first period on a Monday morning. As predicted, we had a pop quiz on a reading that I did not do, and the rest of the class proceeded in a sluggish manner. By second period I was ready to go home.

"Morning," Nate took his seat next to me in the technology lab. Our school had put a lot of money into a new wing, and dedicated it to the advancement of technology in our school. Along with this advancement was a classroom that sat you excessively close to your fellow students. "Sorry, I never called on Saturday; I got tied up helping my brother with his Boy Scout work."

"That's alright; I went to bed early anyways." That was a lie. I only went to bed once I realized that I was literally waiting for the phone to ring. I'm not usually one of those girls, especially around Nate, but for whatever reason, I found it difficult to focus on anything else while waiting for his call.

I took a deep breath, suddenly finding it surprisingly hard to get up the guts to just ask Nate to the dance.

"So I meant …"

"I was wonder…"

We both laughed as our words overlapped the others'.

"You first," Nate said, gesturing towards me.

"No, you, mine isn't really important anyways." This was another lie, but it gave me more time to think about how I was going to word it.

"Well, my family is taking a long weekend up to Seattle, and they, and I, wanted to know if you would like to come along. I mean, my brother is bringing his friend, Tommy, and so my parents told me that I could invite anyone that I wanted."

"I'd love to," I was genuinely happy at this proposal. "But, isn't it a bit strange that your family would choose to take a vacation in a place that is always rainy." I laughed, and so did he.

"I suppose, but it's hard to find a very nice place when the place that you live in could be considered a vacation spot. I guess it is just a change of scenery."

"I guess so. But yes, I would love to, when are you going?"

"Well, see, that's the thing." His face slowly dropped. "It's in two weeks." His head was down, but he looked up at me, as if waiting for me to yell or something along those lines, but I couldn't figure out the significance of this date, so I shrugged. "You know, two weeks, the same weekend as the homecoming dance."

Oh, right. I tried not to show it, but I could feel my face drop a little as well. It's alright though, because as much as it will be sad missing my homecoming, I will be able to spend an entire weekend with Nate. "That's alright," I hope that the catch in my throat didn't show, "There's always next year to go." That probably wasn't the best response, seeing as Nate probably won't be here next year, but he let it slide.

"Great, now what were you going to say?"

"Oh, it really was nothing." I turned back towards the front of the class before my expressions could give away any more of my emotion. My ability to hide these things from Nate was lacking, but at least he didn't catch on, or if he did this time, he let it go.

The rest of the day went painfully slow, so by the dismissal bell I was nearly sprinting to my car. Mondays are the one day of the school week in which I do not have track practice; my one day of freedom. Once I arrived home, I realized that my rush was unnecessary. No one was home, my homework was mostly done, and so I plugged in my laptop and began looking for something to do.

After surfing the web for a little while, I checked my email which is, unsurprisingly, filled with new messages from Janie. She enjoys sending me emails when I am in class and she has free periods to remind me how my choice to take extra honors classes has not yet proved to be worth while. Scrawled across the page of the first email she types in about size 72 font, 'Try this, it worked wonders for Chase and me.' Directly below this there are, in a bright pink font the words 'The Ultimate Love Test'. Despite my dislike for these websites and my belief that they are fake and pointless, I enter the site, which allows you to put two names into the site, and it will provide you your 'Compatibility Report'.

Janie and Chase's compatibility report is 84 percent. For the fun of it, I throw in my name, but my hands hover over the keyboard as I consider whose name to type. After only a moment of this, however, I find myself typing N-A-T-E. For whatever reason, the seconds tick by as if they were minutes, as the loading screen remains constant on my computer. After what seems like five minutes waiting for my high-speed internet to work properly the results are displayed. 96 percent.

I close my laptop, convincing myself that there is no way that a website would be able to tell that, based on solely the names of the people. They probably give high percentages to different combinations of initials or something like that. Despite my convincing arguments, a part of me considers what the two of us would be like, as…a … couple.

I laugh this thought off, but find it hard to genuinely laugh at this thought for more than a few moments. At that moment the ring of the phone nearly knocks me over, due to the silence in the house.

"Hey, Bree." Nate's voice seems soft and relaxed.

"Oh, hey,"

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, sorry," I try to keep my voice calm, but it keeps braking, "I was just started by the phone." I try to laugh this off, but apparently it isn't that humorous.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to know what our homework was for Web Design was, I never got a chance to write it down at the end of class.

I fumble around in my bag for my notebook, which results in two ripped pages. "Of course, we just have to read and outline section seven." There's silence on the other end of the phone. "Is there something else?" I say, trying to keep my voice even still.

"Um, nope, I guess that's it."

"Okay," I rack my brain for something else, if I had anything that I had to ask him, or tell him, but I come up blank. "Well, then I'll see you tomorrow in class."

Another pause, "Okay, bye then."

"Bye." I listen to the dial tone on the phone for a minute before placing it back on the hook. That was odd; I never have an awkward time talking to Nate, especially over a simple subject such as homework. For whatever reason, that conversation stuck in my mind the rest of the night, through dinner, and studying, and as I was lying in bed, staring up at my ceiling. Is 'just friends' really still applicable to me and Nate? Maybe my friends are right, maybe we aren't just friends. I wonder if that's how Nate feels.

With these thoughts, I let myself drift off to sleep, to a place where what I cannot face in real life, is my everyday adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

As I counted down the days until the weekend I tried focusing on the school work ahead of me. I have two tests and three quizzes in the next three days that I have to study for, but every time that I would try to start I would find myself daydreaming or staring at my phone, waiting for that call. Apparently my friends noticed the change as well because they no longer bothered me about my weird mood, and took it as a new, changed, love-struck phase.

I personally wouldn't call me "love struck" as I keep hear among my friends, but I can't deny the catch in my breath whenever I spot him in the hallway. I hurry to the classes that I have with him, hoping to see him for a few more minutes each day, and then linger at the end of class. I find myself unable to focus on anything until I at least get a text or IM from him. I keep thinking that he is going to catch on to my behavior and think that I'm strange and obsessed, but so far he hasn't seemed to notice; if he has, it doesn't seem to bother him much.

I know I said that we weren't more than friends, but we weren't, until he came back, I mean, you know the phrase, absence makes the heart grow fonder, well I am now a firm believer in that concept. He was always the brother figure in my life, but what if that protective instinct was more than just brotherly?

The tone from my computer sent me crossing the room in anticipation for the new instant message. It is Nate, of course, since everyone else who has recently tried to talk to me online has been answered with a less than enthusiastic, dull conversation. Despite my meager attempts to get his attention, my friends continuously remind me that he is blind to my infatuation.

'Hey, u there?' his bold, black font contrasts with my baby blue background.

'Yeah, hi, what's up?' I choose my words carefully as to hide my sudden excitement.

'Not much, I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk.'

'Sure, Nate, what's up?'

'Well, I know that this weekend would have probably meant a lot to you if you weren't going on this trip with me.'

'Don't worry about it, I already told you that it wasn't that big of a deal :-)' I added a smile at the end to try to keep the online conversation cheery and to hide any remorse I still might feel for missing the dance on Saturday.

'Either way, I want to make it up to you.'

I couldn't help but smiling, despite the fact that I was alone in my room. 'Really, there's no reason to do that.'

'Yes there is, just let me do this one thing.'

'What does this one thing entail?'

'Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.' At this line my stomach rose into my throat, goose bumps formed on my arms, and another smile crossed my face.

'Do I at least get a hint?'

'Not yet, but be prepared to go shopping and keep Friday night open.'

By this point I'm nearly jumping around in my computer chair. 'Of course, I'll keep it open, I'll be stuck in Seattle with you, and you think I'll get a hot date in one day of being in a city?'

'Hey, you never know, with your looks you may get a date in one hour of being in the city.'

This means he likes me right? A surprise that requires shopping and a compliment on my looks, that has to mean something. I'm really trying to not become that boy-obsessed teenage girl.

'Oh, and speaking of which, my parents want to know how strict your parents are when it comes to missing school?'

'Well, it depends on the event…'

'Um, well, it's a long drive, and my parents wanted to get a head start, and were wondering if your parents would have a problem if we left on Thursday afternoon, but that would mean that we'd miss school on Friday.'

'I don't think that they would mind much, but I'll ask anyways.'

'Okay, well I'm actually late; my dad's taking us out for dinner, so I'll see you in school tomorrow.'

Although I was sad to see him go, I suppose that it was for the best; now I could at least get some work done.


	6. Chapter 6

I really need more feedback in order to consider going on with this story. I really want to know what you guys think of it, and my hopes is that after this chapter the action will just get better, but I'm not going to write unless there's someone willing to read more, so please let me know what you think, or at least that you've read it, I don't care if you hate it completely, I would just like some input. Thanks!

Chapter 6

The ten hour ride up to Seattle started at 3pm on Thursday and ended at precisely 1:30 am on Friday Morning. While the four of us piled out of the car, pillows in hand, we made our way up to the hotel rooms. There were three rooms total, one for Nate's parents, one for Nate, and one for me; it was under this circumstance that my parents agreed to let me go in the first place. After saying another thank you and goodnight to Nate and his parents, I settled myself into my room by collapsing on my bed.

I don't remember any dreams that I may have had that night, I only remember being startled out of sleep by a thud on my window. I concluded the noise to simply be the wind knocking a nearby branch up against the glass, and returned to sleep. The next morning we were all up by nine, but nearly dragging ourselves around. Nate's parents treated us to breakfast at a local coffee shop (there seemed to be one on every corner) and then left us to plan our day.

We set off through downtown Seattle, passing by large business buildings, museums, and high-priced restaurants. We spent a good hour in the Space Needle looking out over the city and the shore. The sight was beautiful, especially since the day was exceptionally clear for Seattle weather. However, by about three o'clock the skies started to darken.

"We should probably head back, when are you r parents expecting us?"

Nate let out a soft giggle, "They aren't expecting us until much later, and we still have shopping to do." Nate and I would be the last couple you would ever expect to see shopping. It isn't that our fashion sense is lacking, it is just that neither of us really cares that much about it; fashion to us is a good, sturdy pair of jeans with a t-shirt or sweatshirt.

"Shopping, hmm, I don't take you for the shopping type. What are we shopping for?"

"I'm not usually the shopping type, but when there's a certain event I don't mind some haute couture."

I laugh at his attempt to seem fashionable and refined, but he has obviously done some research on the matter. "You still never answered my question," as we walk down the streets of Seattle, the sky gets progressively darker, and yet not in an eerie way, it is almost calming, "what are we shopping for?"

"You will see."

We walked in silence for a few more blocks until we were practically in the center of downtown Seattle. "Here we are." Nate takes a sudden turn into a small shop. In the window of the shop there is a short, silver dress, accessorized with a bright purple scarf and matching hand bag and heels.

"A dress shop? I wasn't aware of your interest in fine gowns." We both laugh.

"Well, I did need my mom's help finding the right place, but she said that this would be perfect for you."

As we browse the racks of dresses he continues to explain what all of this is about. He insists on having me try on every dress that I show slight interest in. Most of which are relatively short, a few inches above the knee, but vary in design and color. Once I've decided on a simple black one, he purchases the dress, insisting that it is his treat and that I will ruin his plan entirely if I put up a fuss. Once the dress is purchased Nate practically shoves me back into the dressing room.

"What are you doing?"

"Put the dress on and throw your other clothes in the bag. Oh, and you're going to have to trust my taste, but what is your shoe size?"

"What the heck are you doing?" I go to open the dressing room door but he must be standing directly in front of it holding it closed.

"Just put on the dress and answer the question."

"I'm a size nine," I spit out, hoping that he is unable to hear.

His voice continues on the other side of the door as I put the dress back over my head. "A pair of those in silver please, with … that purse there, and … oh, that necklace."

"What about you? Why aren't you trying anything on for this 'special occasion'?"

"I have something, don't you worry." This comment puzzles me until I finally remember the small shopping bag he had been carrying around with him all day.

I try to keep my mouth closed because ever comment that I try to make, he shuts down immediately. He slips a pair of shoes under the door first, soon followed by the jewelry and the purse. "Okay, I'm leaving the door now, come out when you're ready." I hear him cross the room, I'm assuming to where the cash register would be.

Taking a deep breath and checking again in the mirror to make sure that I made the right choice in this dress. My arms seem pale in this light, and my hair is has become frizzy with the moisture in the air. Thankfully I have an elastic around my wrist and I quickly throw my hair up into a bun. I turn the handle on the door. When it opens Nate turns, without saying a word. He is dressed in a black sports jacket with the plain white shirt he wore today under it. His dress pants have a perfect seam down the center accentuating his height. I take another step out of the dressing room looking awkwardly around. The sales woman smiles kindly at me; a gesture probably done out of pity. It's the dress, I knew that I shouldn't have gone with something so plain. This was my one, perfect chance to impress him and I had to go with…

"You look amazing." I look up to see Nate suddenly beside me. His eyes are practically glowing and a smile covers his face. "Now I wish I had taken you to that dance so that I could have shown you off to all of the other jealous guys there."

I smile and look down to the floor, searching for the right words but nothing comes. Shall we? He offers me his arm and we turn to leave the store. He takes my bags as I transfer my cell phone and lip gloss to my smaller bag.

By the time we leave the store it is almost five o'clock and the sky is much darker than it was before. There is a slight mist, but not enough to keep us from walking four more blocks in the rain.

"So will you tell me now what this is all about?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" there is an honest expression of disbelief across his face.

Feeling slightly irritated and embarrassed that maybe I have missed something completely obvious I simply shake my head.

"The dance," He looked at me more intently waiting for me to understand. "You will be missing your high school dance because you are h ere with me. I want to make up for it?"

I'm unable to come up with words despite his pause, but after a few moments he continues. "I figured maybe I could make up for it with dinner. I found this place that is really nice with live music, I thought that you might …" He trails off before ending this statement and turns his head. His expression falls and I realize that he thinks that I'm disappointed.

"I think that this is one of the nicest things someone has ever done for me." I smile and meet his eyes. His eyebrows are still furrowed with concern, but his smile returns. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." These words are not those of Nate. I look back at him, but his eyes are no longer on me, he has turned his face down the street where a pair of bright, red eyes glares directly at us through the hazy mist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This particular street was darker than the rest. It was directly off of the main road where we were walking, and was not quite small enough to be an alley way, but was surrounded by immensely tall brick buildings allowing very little light to enter. The glowing red eyes seemed absolutely still, refusing to shift gaze or even blink.

"Come on, Bree, let's keep going." Nate wraps his arm around my shoulders and begins to pull me down the street. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "Do you see that small building straight ahead, the one with the lights out front?" I merely nod my head; the building is less than a block away. "When I say so, I want you to run there, just get yourself inside; don't worry about me, okay?" I can barely move.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The husky female voice stopped us in our path before we could move past the opening of the dark street. I looked back at the eyes, and for the first time they shifted towards the direction in which we were headed. The main street had a hand full of people still walking around, but not very many. There was a woman in a dress and heels who passed us with her umbrella under her arm. A man on the other side of the street was attempting to wave down a taxi, and only one other man walking on our side of the street. This man was wearing a black coat and a matching hat, but when his gaze shifted from the wet sidewalk up to meet my face, his eyes were a matching red.

Before I could look around again something hit me. I suppose it must have been the feeling of a car hitting you at full speed. Did Nate try to push me out of the way into the street? Is this the feeling that my brother felt before he … I couldn't even bare to think about that. And then I felt it. There was something cold and hard against my body, but it was wrapped. One bit was around my head, covering my mouth, and another was wrapped around my arms. I couldn't move. I wasn't standing anymore because I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet. The wind rushed past me in such a burst that it forced my eyes open again. It wasn't the wind that I was feeling, I was moving, being pulled. I couldn't focus on any surroundings and I tried unsuccessfully to scream; scream for help and scream for Nate. The more noise I made the harder the cold surface was pressed to my face.

There was a sudden slam of a door and the temperature got slightly warmer. The wind was gone, but before I could get readjusted to the change there was another slam, although this time I could feel it. My back hit the floor first, shortly followed by my head. The impact made me dizzy, and a sudden pain filled my upper body. Besides my own breathing there was only one other sound, a gasp from someone nearby.

"Nate?" my voice was suddenly weaker than I could have imagined, and there was no answer. I blinked my eyes, trying to focus on anything identifiable to suggest where I could be. The ground beneath me was cold and slightly wet, like moistened cement. The room was so dark that I could barely see a foot in front of me. As I sat there, trying to calm my breath, I heard some soft, muffled voices. The first was a man's.

"May I?" his voice was eager, impatient, and agitated. I could hear his footsteps growing nearer and nearer.

"Wait, just one moment," a cold hand suddenly grabs my jaw, pulling my face upward. I can now see her glaring eyes, but that is the only feature recognizable. A chill runs through my body.

"Bree?" I can now hear Nate's concerned voice. His breathing has calmed as well. He is closer than I thought, probably about a couple feet away. As the woman releases me I reach out, trying to touch Nate, unable to find my own voice. "Bree, where are …" before he finishes there are another two loud sounds. The first sound is like a slap, although louder and harsher, like a stone being thrown against a wall. The second I have heard before; it was the sound I heard when my own head hit the cement floor.

I went to scream "No!" but it comes out less than a whisper. I drop my hand to the ground. a pit in my stomach is forming as my breath slows to a stop. There is a sudden warm liquid that meets my finger tips, and I finally form a scream as I recognize the red liquid.

"Vict…"

"Riley! Fine, the boy is yours, have him before he looses all of his blood, but leave the girl, she could be of use to us."

I'm still; I can't find the strength to move. My voice is lost, and I'm deaf to any other sounds in the room. Nate laying there, his head cracked open; blood everywhere. This would be the second person close to me who I would lose. Tonight would have been the night that would be the beginning for me and Nate, and now it's the end.

And then I feel it. The cold hands grab my shoulders as what feels like knives are jabbed into my throat, my shoulder, my arms, and then black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I gasped for air, but the pain in my neck overcame my ability to breathe. I could feel my lungs trying to expand, craving air, but the pressure of the heat blocked anything from passing through my airways. The pain in my neck got hotter and hotter, and suddenly I could feel a scream building in my throat. In that instant something tore at my wrists, at my arms, and the fire began to spread. I could feel the scream being released from my body, but I did not hear a thing. I felt my body shake against the floor as my head got lighter and lighter.

While it was clear that my entire body was burning, I felt as if I were sinking deeper and deeper into a dark haze. I was drowning. I would roll against the floor in my attempts to escape, but wherever I moved, the fire followed. My chest expanded with the last bit of air I could acquire, and then the pressure. I had endured the pain as inch by inch my body caught on fire. I had no sense of time, but I assumed it must be ending soon, once the fire has no where else to go. Before I could fully take in that last breath, however, my entire chest caught on fire. The pain was no longer the burning sensation, but I felt as if my chest was imploding; engulfing my heart in the center.

I could no longer breathe, or see, or think, or retain any sense of reality; but I could feel. The next wave of pain shot through my entire body. It was like being pressed down by thousands of pounds of pressure all at once. I waited for my bones to begin to break under the weight, but they never did. The pressure continued, never faulting despite my attempts to break free. Under this invisible weight, I thought I should move, I told myself to move, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not get any muscles in my body to shift.

This pain remained constant for a while. My head throbbed.

I see a face; that familiar face that I've longed for so many times. Nate's dark hair frames his pale face, and his arms are open to me as they have been so often before. "Bree?" his eyebrows furrow, and his lips are barely parted. _Don't leave_, I try to say, but I don't have the energy to even open my mouth. "Bree, are you there?" Is he here? Did I not just feel his blood, and hear his cries? I can hear the slow, uneven thumping of my heart. It is taking a lot of effort to stay beating. "Bree, I love you." And then it stops. With one last feeble attempt, my heart takes its last beat. I can hear it in my chest echoing through my head. The fire has cooled, and the weight is being lifted off of me.

I can feel the ground again under my skin, but it doesn't feel as cold as it had before. How long had I been in such pain? Are those people still here? What happened to Nate? Could I save him, or is it too late? I told myself to get up, but so far I could only rock my head back and forth a little. There was an intense smell of must in the air, and I laid there, still unable to move for several more minutes. I breathed the damp air in through my nose, happy that my lungs could once again be filled with oxygen, but I found that even that was unnecessary. What happened?

I could feel my strength slowly but surely coming back to me, and within a few moments I began to open my eyes. As they started to flutter open, the difference between the black I saw behind my eyelids and the dark room in front of me was very slight. It wasn't until I could fully open my eyes that I saw them; the pair of bright, red eyes staring down on me.


	9. Chapter 9

Before I knew it I was being brought to my feet, a cold arm wrapped around mine. The feeling of the touch was different than anything that I had ever felt. It was cold, and hard, but it did not push in against my skin like another pressure, it was like two equally sturdy forces were being pressed against each other. It was still dark, but I could see around the room fairly well. We headed towards a door on the far side of the room.

I had so many questions but I had no idea where to start. Where were we going? What just happened to me? Who are you? What do you want with me? I began to ask but before I could get even the first word out of my mouth I was cut off.

"Don't say anything. It will all be explained to you soon enough. Just come with me. The burning and the thirst will stop the faster we go."

He didn't say anything else. My eyes were still a bit blurry but I could make out his general figures. He had a hard look on his face; his blonde hair fell gracefully against his face. It wasn't until we were out on the street, well, dark alley, that I noticed his eyes again. The red was inhuman, monstrous almost. We walked about two blocks until we reached another old building. We went down a flight of stairs on the side of the building into another dark basement. This time, there were several others. Closest to the door were three boys, just standing, not saying anything to each other. They watched me as I entered the room.

The door slammed shut behind me. "We've got another," his voice echoed behind me, "Play nice." At the sound of his voice everyone in the room looked up.

He turned me around before I had time to actually see anyone in particular, to see their faces. "I have a lot to explain, and very little time." I looked up at him, meeting his blood red eyes again. "My name is Riley."

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. My mind temporarily forgot all of my questions and confusion as I lost myself in his glare.

"Are you with me so far?" there was a short pause, and then he shook me.

Realizing he required a request I nodded my head, when I tried to make words they got caught in my throat.

"What you felt earlier, the pain, it is difficult to explain, but you will never feel that again, I promise you, but there is also no way of going back."

His words confused me. I said them over and over again in my head. He had given me a minute between each of his statements, I assume so that I could try to process what he was saying. It was a relief, of course, that I wouldn't have to endure it, but "What was it, though?" the sound of my own voice was unrecognizable.

"The thirst you have now?"

I considered it, and I had a burning still in my throat, as though all of the pain had never subsided. I nodded.

"It is a thirst like you have never had before. There is little else that I can explain without you being shown yourself, but Bree, you no longer will eat the same things that you used to, you won't have the same sensations, or the same feelings; you will be different than you have ever been. And you must get used to this, because it is your only choice.

I couldn't understand his words, and I assume that he read this on my face.

"I don't know how else to explain this, so I will merely have to show you myself. Stay here." He turned around, walked through the door, and closed it shut behind him. Time was passing, I couldn't say how long because I was unable to move, a stranger in my own body that couldn't understand how to function. The only change was a slow rise in volume around me. The boys by the door stayed quiet, but I could hear those behind me starting up conversation again.

The door re-opened, Riley stepped through the door, but in his arms was a boy. He looked so small in Riley's arms, but this though was soon lost to the smell.

There was one of the most delicious smells that I have ever experienced wafting my way. It seemed to be coming from where Riley was, but there was nothing that could explain it in sight.

"You see," Riley smiled, "it's different than before, nothing you've ever experienced, right?"

I nodded. The burning in my throat continued, but seemed more intense now with the addition of the scent. I realized that it was indeed coming from near Riley, it was coming from the boy.

"You want him, don't you?"

I could sense others slowly gathering towards us. The burning was getting more and more intense until I could barely stand it. I needed it. I needed him.

Before I could stop myself I was running, sprinting towards Riley. I tore the boy from his arms and …

The warm liquid filled my mouth and ran down my throat. It was an unbelievable sensation. I continued, unable to get my fill. The feeling was wonderful, such satisfaction.

"You see," I heard Riley again, "it's irresistible, you have to understand that this is who you are now."

I didn't understand what he was saying. Now that the thirst had gone away, I looked behind him to see him smiling down at me. Slowly, I turned back around to see the boy, bloody at my feet. My scream echoed through the empty room.


End file.
